A Few Years Later
by Pricat
Summary: A story related to A True, True Friend, as it is a few years later and more adventures are in store for Dudley, Piggy and their family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I decided to write a story related to A True, True Friend, the series I have been writing about Dudley, Piggy and their unique family, but in this story, the kids are a few years older so hope people enjoy.**

 **In this first chapter, it's Ellie's birthday which makes Deadly happy along with their family, meaning fun is about to ensue.**

* * *

"Alright, it's Ellie's birthday tomorrow, meaning we get to eat cake!" Dugli said to Deadly making him chuckle at his and Piggy's younger son as five years old now, and his magic was emerging like Suki and Sumi at that age since they were now eight yet Jareth was six and a half.

"Yes it is, and we're all very excited, but also you get to start kindergarten soon, which makes me and mommy very proud plus mommy went to get Ellie's birthday cake, assuming Jareth doesn't stick his fingers in it." Deadly said.

Right now, Suki and Sumi were getting ready forva sleepover and Jareth was in time out, for mischief he had done using his dad's magic stuff despite Deadly letting his son help him perform a magic show forvEllie's birthday party hearing the buzzer go off, seeing Deadly let his son out, making Dudley sigh at his twin brother.

"Go play, we can practice later, alright?" Deadly told his older son.

"Can Sneaker come, to my sister's party?" the light blue skinned dragon boy replied.

"Yes, it's a family party, and Sneaker is part of our unique family." Deadly said.

After a while, Piggy was back with Ellie's birthday cake, seeing Ellie taking her nap, along with Dugli which relieved her, that the mansion like house was in one piece, hearing Dudley tell her what had happened while she'd been gone smirking noticing Deadly quiet guessing he was excited about Ellie's birthday or the fact he was nervous about her being in kindergarten.

"I'll get him loosened up, plus doing magic might help." Dudley said kissing his wife.

Later hevand Piggy were going out on a date night since Suki and Sumi were at a sleepover, besides Deadly coukd watch Ellie, Dugli and Jareth seeing Deadly nod because it would be fine, because he could spoil them like giving them candy or ice cream, which they were fine with letting the kids play as they were already in pyjamas by early evening.

"Wow daddy looks like the goblin king in the stories he tells us!" Suki said seeing Sumi and Ellie agree, making Dudley and Piggy chuckle at this telling them to be good, especially Jareth, hearing Deadly say they would.

He was ordering dinner for them, and was making sundaes for dessert, hearing Jareth playing magician using one of his wands, since they'd been practising magic, but Jareth was being careful, and Ellie was wanting her big brother to do magic like their dad.

"Sure, since you are the birthday girl, well tomorrow I mean." he replied which Deadly thought sweet.

* * *

Deadly was up early the next morning, using his magic to decorate the mansion like house for Ellie's birthday and had also wrapped his presents for her hoping she would have a good day, yawning needing coffee for his mind to function while he was making pancakes for the kids especially Ellie making smiley faces with the chocolate syrup and sprinkles chuckling softly, so he would not wake the house up yet, because it was too early.

"Yeah, today's going to be quite a fun day, for our family." he mumbled softly, as Dudley was there smiling at what was going on plus his brotjer was making breakfast, besides adding some birthday festivities to the house.

"Yeah, I love my kids, plus Ellie is my princess, you know?" Deadly said making him get it, and was like this with Suki and Sumi so was letting Deadly be, hearing Jareth up after a while seeing pancakes wanting to dig in, seeing his dad stop him.

"Jareth Pimperton, you know we have to wait until everybody is at the table, before we eat." Deadly reminded his son.

Jareth's eyes widened, seeing Suki and Sumi up but saw Piggy up too, just waiting forvEllie which was not long, unleashing magical fireworks, making the green scaled female dragon youngster giggle, knowing it was here it was her birthday seeing her dad hug her along with Jareth as it was not everyday you had a birthday.

After eating, the kids were getting ready for school, well Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi were but Jareth was not yet which was alright because he wanted to help his dad with whatever tricks he might do for his sister's party.

Dudley and Piggy were going out to do errands, making Deadly chuckle at his son, because he was being his usual self, so they were hanging out, plus he was considering letting Jareth go to school in the Goblin City because it might fit him better.

Later that early afternoon after taking an nap, Jareth and his dad were going to the backyard since that was where the party was going to be, using magic to make it look more festive, seeing Dudley and Piggy home with Suki and Sumi impressed by how things were going.

"Yes and Jareth has been quite a big help, instead of being mischievous." Deadly told them, seeing Jareth playing on play equipment besides playing with D.J, his dad's pet lizard hoping Ellie would like this seeing her excitable, making their family chuckle seeing her go get ready, along withnDugli making the adults chuckle at their energy, noticing Jareth was still playing.

"Don't you want to get ready, for your sister's party?" Dudley asked his nephew, seeing the light blue skinned dragon boy shake his head in reply, saying it was Ellie's party, besides he just wanted to play.

Deadly knew that with everybody focusing on Ellie today, Jareth felt left out, yet not showing it like in past years like pranking the gifts so he would maybe give his older son attention later, since the party would wear Ellie out meaning they could have some fun, just the two of them seeing guests arrive, including Sneaker which made Jareth perk up a little.

"Mmmm the tteats are really good, but you alright?" Sumi asked Ellie.

"Yeah, just Jareth hasn't done anything bad, is he sick or sad?" she asked making bothnSuki and Sumi giggle at their younger cousin, explaining Jareth just felt left out, knowing Deadly would cheer him up later.


	2. Up All Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Deadly and Jareth are up all night, plus Jareth hangs out in the Labyrinth, while his dad and Ubcle are arguing about his maybe going to school in thevLabyrinth.**

* * *

It was later that night or early morning, and both Deadly and Jareth were in Deadly's workshop where the legendary Phantom of the Muppets could work on magic, make potions without bothering anybody so right now, he and his older son were having fun after he'd put Ellie to bed since she was exhausted from the day especially the party which had been a success.

"Yep, and everybody was surprised by what we did, even uncle Dudley!" Jareth said, being hyper as he'd found leftovers of treats from his sister's party which fuelled his energy, making Deadly chuckle knowing things were getting good making up his mind about the school thing, making his son curious.

"Seriously, I can go to school, in the Labyrinth, what will uncle Dudley say?" the light blue skinned dragon boy said.

"Don't worry, I'm your father, alright?" Deadly replied casting spells, which Jareth loved watching plus now he was a little bigger, he was happy that his dad allowed him in here, making him wonder something, if Ellie would also be an apprentice making his father unsure just as the sun came up realising they had been up late, knowing the rest of the family would be surprised.

"I'm just gonna make something up, you do it all the time when uncle Dudley gets nosy." Jareth said yawning.

They were going from the hidden in plain sight workshop, to the kitchen, seeing Dudley up, stunned that his twin brother and nephew were up, hearing Jareth make something up, impressing Deadly by his son's skills.

Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi noticed something was going on with Deadly and Jareth, hoping they were alright because they both seemed grumpy, making Dudley agree, seeing Piggy join them, noticing Deadly had woken up on the grumpy side of the attic that morning making Dudley guess what they had been doing.

"Besides Jareth is not in school, so it's fine!" Deadly snapped seeing Jareth agree, making Dudley sigh, knowing those two would be sleeping all day letting them be since hevand Piggy had things to do, like drop the kids off at school, making Deadly grin, remembering what he had let slip to his son.

* * *

"Why were you up so late with Incle Deadly, that made you stay up?" Sumi asked.

"We were having magical fun, in a certain study." Jareth replied.

"Wait, how come daddy let you in his workshop, if we're not allowed to be in there?" Ellie asked.

"Because I am a bit bigger, dad let me, and it's pretty cool like the school-" Jareth replied.

It was later that afternoon, and Dugli, Ellie, Suki and Sumi were home from school, so we're talking to Jareth while they were having their afternoon snack, so had asked the light blue skinned dragon boy about why he'd been tired making Jareth sigh, hoping he had not said too much, because his dad had shown him the school he might be going to and he thought it was awesome, keeping it a secret for now hearing his dad and uncle talking of yelling.

"We should just ignore it, relax my dad has not done any pranks alright?" Jareth said to his sister and cousins.

They were hoping so, going to do homework, making Jareth curious about what his dad and uncle were yelling about going to the Labyrinth instead to have fun hopimg his dad and uncle had sorted things out, plus saw his cousin Crystal wonder what he was doing here by himself, hearing him tell her what was going on.

"Yeah, you would love school here, since we learn magic and stuff." the magenta furred girl said making him grin, but saw his dad show up grinning with pride knowing he would be here saying that hevand Dudley had been arguing about the school thing and Deadly had made his brother concede, impressing Jareth, along with Crystal.

"We should get going, before we get in trouble." Deadly said as they were, appearing in Deadly's workshop making Jareth chuckle as it was dinner time.


	3. Inspiring His Niece

_A/N_

 _Here's more of the stories but hope people are enjoying plus this one was inspired by an amazing Disney mashup I foubd on Spotifity so imagined Deadly and his niece, Crystal singing it, and one thing led to another in my head besides writingbthis for this series._

 _In this one, Deadly inspires his niece, Crystal to step out of her safe zone, by telling about when he was living in the zMuppet Theatre which inspires her._

* * *

Deadly was hanging out in the castle beyond the Goblin City, which belonged to his family plus he and Dudley were co-rulers stunned that his niece, Crystal was living here again knowing how his niece was curious about the human world guessing she was in the castle library, her favourite place but also her comfort zone making him sigh realising that, remembering living in the attic of the zMuppet Theatre wanting to be out there, even if they did not get him, or his mannerisms making Crystal surprised, seeing her regal uncle.

"You don't need to bow, even if it is decorum, but stunned you're here, you know?" Deadly said to the magenta haired and furred girl who was reading fairytales.

"I just fit in better here, than among other mortals, uncle." Crystal replied softly, making him sigh.

"If I had been like this, I never would have left my attic, or be as awesome as you think I am, my dear." Deadly told he knowing it was time for a story, making her excited because his stories were the best, making Deadly smirk at her words telling her about when he'd been living in his beloved attic in the zMuppet Theatre and after hearing antics and laughter for too long inflaming his curiousity, decided to leave.

"What happened, when you did that, were they surprised by you?" Crystal asked curious as always.

"Yes they were that night, when the Phantom made his move, impressing people so you have to try, you can't stay cooped up trust me." Deadly replied seeing her thinking about things.

"Thanks for the story, I'll think about it." Crystal said smiling seeing servants seeing Jareth causing mischief using his growing magic, making Deadly impressed by his son despite servants hiding, seeing Crystal putting an end to the antics impressing Deadly by what she did, knowing he had inspired her.

"Well he was freaking others out, but yeah you did, you're a great uncle." Crystal told him.

* * *

Dudley was wondering why Deadly was distracted during dinner, unaware of what had happened in the Labyrinth involving Crystal hearing Jareth tell him and his cousins, impressing them that Deadly had helped Crystal feel braver to try things, guessing the story he'd told her had brought back memories, seeing Deadly nod, hoping Crystal would be alright excusing himself from the table right before dessert, which bothered both Ellie and Jareth because their dad had a sweet fang like them.

"It's alright, I'll bring him some, he's just thinking about things." Dudley assured his niece and nephew seeing Suki and Sumi nod plus surprised, that Jareth was going to school in the Labyrinth making the light blue skinned dragon boy grin impishly making Dudley sigh but surprised seeing Crystal here, guessing Deadly had inspired her.

"Yeah, but is he alright, if I lived here with you guys again?" she asked seeing him nod.

"Sire you are family, but it's good seeing you here." Deadly said to her hugging her, making Piggy impressed, seeing the magenta furred girl here surprised, that Deadly had told her a certain story from his past, as she and Dudley were going out so Deadly was in charge, which he did not mind plus Crystal could help.

Plus the kids were playing circus, after learning something intresting about Deadly, so things were getting crazy.


	4. A Typical Morning

It was morning but Jareth was up already, as it was his first day of school or magical school as he called it, so was getting ready because living in the human world instead of thevLabyrinth, the light blue skinned dragon boy wanted to make a good first impression, which also involved what he wore becausecDudley had told him tnat so was taking his time which was whybhevwas up earlier hoping the other kids would like him.

He knew that Crystal would be going to school here in TheBluWriter human world, so she woukd be like this too on her first day, deciding on an outfit hoping that his dad approved along with his uncle playing forva bit as nobody was up yet as Deadly had taught him that recently, so the rest of their family woukd not be grumpy when they woke up.

Deadly however was up, dressed needing to go check on Jareth, seeing he was up dressed like him, along with wearing a version of his mask guessing he wanted to wear this for his first day of school sighing.

"Hey daddy, did I wake you?" Jareth asked him, seeing his dad shake his head.

"Nope, I was just up, but we should change your outfit." Deadly replied.

"But I look like you, and you're coo,!" Jareth replied to him.

"I know, but other kids might not get it." Deadly told him.

He was helping him pick out a different outfit that would help him make a good first impression, and look cool, seeing Jareth agree hugging him making him grin seeing Ellie there in pyjamas, making Jareth smilevatbhis her, going downstairs to get breakfast so Crystal, Dudley and Piggy along with Dugli, Sukimand Sumi could sleep.

"Yeah, let's have pancakes, as your big brotjer starting school, and an new one is a big deal, so he needs to fuel up." Deadly told Ellie seeing her agree, plus she had to get her school stuff making Deadly grin because that would be fun since she was not as wild as her brother with this stuff seeing Dudley agree.

* * *

"So, Jareth's at his first day of school in thevLabyrinth, and Ellie has to get her school stuff?" Crystal asked.

"Yep, but let's hope that he doesn't cause trouble, you know?" Dudley told her drinking coffee.

"Yep, he's probably gonna teach Suki and Sumi some of the spells he learnt." Crystal replied.

It was later that morning, and Crystal, Dugli, Ellie were up and having breakfast plus Deadly was taking Ellie to the mall so Crystal wanted to come too making Ellie happy, making Dudley and Piggy chuckle at her energy as they were leaving the mansion like house.


	5. All Poxed Up

Dudley was nervous, because Dugli who was his and Piggy's younger son was not feeling so good, and saw purple spots all over his light blue skin made him realise his younger son was sick, with dragon pox so had brought him back to his room, needing Deadly's help seeing him helping Ellie get ready for the day, wondering why his twin brother looked freaked.

"Dugli has dragon pox, I saw purple spots all over his body, plus he's being grumpy like you." Dudley told him making Deadly curious, after helping Ellie since Jareth had gotten himself ready.

He saw Dugli sleeping, but was indeed covered in purple bumps, and running a fever, after placing a paw like hand on his nephew's head feeling bad for Dugli, as no kid liked being sick or stuck in bed, when everybody else was having fun.

"It's dragon pox alright, poor boy, good thing Jareth, along with Suki and Sumi already had it." Deadly said.

"Is Dugli alright uncle Dudley, daddy, why is he covered in spots?" Ellie asked.

"He has dragon pox sweetie, but let's go get breakfast." Deadly told her.

He knew that Ellie had not had dragon pox yet, so had to keep her away from Dugli until he got better, which would be hard because those two were very good friends besides being family, just like Jareth with Suki and Sumi making them wonder what was going on.

"Dugli isn't feeling well, and has dragon pox, but trying to keep Ellie away, so she does not get sick." Deadly to,d them, while making breakfast for them, as Dudley and Piggy were taking Dugli to the doctor, making Ellie sigh.

"So what if Ellie gets it, we had it at that age, you know?" Jareth told his dad, seeing Suki and Sumi agree.

"She can handle it, uncle, because you love her, along with Jareth, like when she got scared, and did not almost want to go to daycare." Crystal to,d him, seeing Deadly nod as his niece was right, seeing Ellie ready for the day making Deadly happy since he would be taking her to school.

"I also made you lunch for school, along with your Cousibs." Deadly said as they were leaving, along with Jareth, Suki and Sumi getting into the car, since Dudley always dropped them off at school, but because of Dugli, Deadly did not mind taking them.

* * *

"You dropped the kids off at school, while Piggy and I took Dugli to the doctor?" Dudley asked.

"Yes plus they had to get to school somehow, right?" Deadly replied to him.

"Thanks, as that was fast thinking, and Dugli has dragon pox alright." Piggy said.

It was mid-morning so Dudley and Piggy were home with Dugli who was in bed resting, after coming home from the doctor hoping Ellie and his other cousins were having fun at school, hoping Ellie would tell him when she got home from school seeing his dad bringing him juice, to help his throat, hearing a panicky Deadly, making him wonder if he was alright.

Apparently Ellie had caught dragon pox germs, and was at the nurse's office so had to be pucked up making Dugli feel bad, that he'd gotten Ellie sick making Dudley get it, assuring him that Jareth, Suki and Sumi already had dragon pox so could not get it again relieving him.

"Yeah, but maybe Ellie and I can help each other get better." Dugli said, making Dudley smile at that.

Deadly then was back with Ellie whose green scaled body was covered in itchy purple spots, so was putting her into bed so she could rest hoping Jareth would go easy on her, because of this and not make jokes seeing Dudley get it, saying that Jareth was like Deadly at that age making Deadly agree, sighing going about his day and would check on Ellie later.


End file.
